


The Golden Egg

by IrisCarlyle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCarlyle/pseuds/IrisCarlyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easter, and Gavin somehow gets involved in an egg hunt. Later nights also ensure with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my easter special. Just a small one-parter for the holiday. Like, comment, whatever. Hope you enjoy :)

“Gavin you fuck.”  
“Michael there are children that do not belong to us on the premises. Shut. Up.” Geoff said, arms crossed and watching the scene that ensured.   
“He’s still a fuck,” the man muttered, watching along with Geoff.   
Gavin was in a field, surrounded by at least 20 children ranging from the ages of 3 to 11. A massive egg-hunt, and Gavin was in the center of it all. Grinning wildly and looking. The boy was supposed to chaperone - not get involved. But when he asked the nice lady who arranging it, she couldn’t help but say no.  
A frenzy continued in the small clearing with a little stream running through it, flowers blooming from trees and bushes. Little children wearing their best dresses and suits. It was beautiful, in the most easter, to-many-children way. Millie clung next to Gavin, following in suit with him. “Guys!” The Brit hollered and his friends looked at him with squinted eyes. “Guys I bloody found it! The golden egg!”  
“No...” Geoff hissed, shaking his head sadly. “No you leave that for the children you fuck.” Clearly he forgot not to swear.  
“He’s a moron,” Michael stated, Gavin having already adding on a too-much noted fact. “A fucking moron.”   
Several kids around them gasped, looking at Gavin in raw shock and fear. One of them began to cry, and parents rushed all over.   
“You should be ashamed of yourself.”  
“Do you have any sensibility?”   
"People like you just want to watch the world burn. That was for the children, jackass." Those were just some of the insults thrown at Gavin. Gavin who, looked at them hopelessly. He tried to hand the egg to Millie but she shook her head. By this time, all the children were sadly walking off the field with the few eggs they had in their baskets, sad to the fact of not winning the golden egg.   
Gavin approached Michael and Geoff, head drooping. “They kept bloody yelling at me,” he mumbled. “I didn’t know they were for the children...”  
“Of course they were for the fucking children!” Michael exploded, shaking Gavin with his fists. “This was for a fucking children’s game. Gah!” He yelled, shaking his head angrily. “You are so fucking stupid -”  
“Watch your language around my child, dude.” Geoff snapped at Michael. “Come on. Let’s go home. Gavin, you’re never doing this again,” the long-nosed male nodded, “and Michael, you’re staying for dinner right?” He composed himself and nodded slowly. “Alright. Let’s go. What did mommy want from the store again?”  
“Ham?” Millie asked, her nose twitching in thought.   
“Yea.” Geoff was turning to the car, “it’s ham.”  
***  
After a couple of beers both Michael and Gavin were sprawled on Gavin’s floor, laughing hysterically. It wasn’t the fact that they were terribly drunk, but the fact that Michael’s story - which would usually be a 6/10 became an 11/10 with the beers. Geoff and Griffon had both retired to sleep an hour ago and so it was just the two boys.  
“Top, Michael. Bloody top.”  
The man’s laughing ceased. “I’m actually bottom, believe it or not.” He was watching Gavin as he took another swig of beer as if to say, what are you going to do with that information?   
Gavin blinked, “oh? Well I don’t know for me -”  
“You’re a virgin aren’t you?” Michael asked, leaning against Gavin’s chair and chugging a little more beer.   
The British man was silent and still for a moment before nodding slowly, “you caught me. I’m a virgin. With men, at least. This is where this is going right?” He already knew Michael was gay, and Gavin was slowly coming out of his homo-closet.  
“Well I could always -”  
“- I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“I could teach you.” Michael huffed, squinting and rolling his eyes. If only the Brit would actually let him finish his sentence.  
Gavin was frozen in shock, then he nodded again. “Alright. Shagging you on easter, funny thing that is.”  
Michael approached him on his knees, grinning wildly. “I’m not complaining.”  
“Michael before we start,” Gavin rummaged through his pockets and the redhead snorted.  
“We don’t need to wear condoms. We’re having a gay sex.”  
Gavin shook his head, “no not that. I’m not that stupid.” That was debatable, but Gavin handed something to Michael. “For you. I haven’t even opened it.”  
It was the golden egg. Michael grabbed it gingery an opened it. Within it was a fake-metal coin, a quarter and a chocolate egg. “Gavin if you’re fucking proposing I’m out.”  
“No.” And the British man kissed him. ”You’re still my best friend.”  
Michael was touched. “Well… thanks? Come on, let’s fuck.”  
“Let’s.”


End file.
